Techno
by Flamegirl217
Summary: Crooks and thugs are getting their hands on advanced technology originally manufactured by Krank Co. Who could be giving it to them? Batman and Green Arrow track down the only other person who could besides Cosmo Krank himself. (I own nothing apart from the location and the three girls)


**A/N: This story is simply to introduce my Justice League/Justice League Unlimited OC which I may or may not use in the future. The plot is only there to explain why Batman and Green Arrow are going to an old bookstore...**

Green Arrow and Batman arrived at the bookstore in Gotham City, a small two-storey building overshadowed by tall apartment buildings on both sides.

"I thought you said we were looking for a house." Green Arrow remarked, following Batman up onto the sidewalk.

"We are." He replied flatly. Batman knocked on the door, and about three seconds later it was opened by a woman that just screamed goth. She looked between the two, frowning through her black lipstick.

"Not many people knock." The woman had a Russian accent, and she stepped aside to allow them to enter. Green Arrow only looked more confused as he followed Batman inside, the Russian goth walking to behind the counter with an old-fashioned cash register on it. In almost every free area of the space were shelves packed with books, even with some of those ladders on wheels.

"Okay, which decade are we in again?" Green Arrow asked as he looked around, and the woman frowned.

"We're here for Amelia." Batman explained, and the goth turned her head towards the stairs next to the counter leading up and assumingly to the second floor.

"Lily!"

There was a loud crash, and then a tall woman who looked like she had been plucked from a Japanese anime came half-running half-stumbling down the stairs. She straightened her skirt and her tie before her eyes widened as she saw Batman and Green Arrow.

"Heroes want to see Bonbon." The Russian woman explained, pointing at them. Lily blinked before nodding slowly.

"Okay." She sounded oddly British for someone with a distinct resemblance to Hatsune Miku, "This way gentlemen." Lily gestured to the stairs, allowing them to go first. Batman was acting like he knew exactly what he was doing, still leaving Green Arrow in the dark.

"So far we've seen a goth and a Japanese comic character. What's next, a cowgirl?"

"I wish." Lily snorted, and Green Arrow frowned as they reached the top of the stairs. The second storey had been converted into a large apartment, with several doors leading to other rooms. This was obviously the living room, a large brown sofa facing away from them towards a plasma TV. Various beeps and other sounds were coming from the TV, and two legs were sticking up in the air.

"Bonbon, could you maybe sit up for a minute…"

"Yeah yeah give me a minute I've almost finished this level." A voice came from the sofa, and Lily frowned slightly.

"You have some, ahem, visitors here to see you." Lily continued, and the game was paused for a head to poke up over the couch. The woman had light brown skin and bright pink pigtails, and her green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before she scrambled over the couch, controller flying over the arm of it as she hit the wooden floor with a thud. She was up in less than a second, clambering over to the two superheroes. The woman wore sneakers, tracksuit pants, a blue beanie and a blue unzipped hoodie that revealed a Batman t-shirt underneath. She also had pink pixel-esque glasses.

"Batman fan, huh?" Green Arrow's tone was slightly mocking, and Batman's eyes narrowed as Amelia grinned.

"Hi Battykins." Amelia purred as she leant against him, and Green Arrow burst out laughing. Batman glared at him before returning his attention to the pink-haired girl still grinning at him.

"Have you been selling Krank's tech to anyone?"

"No. Why?" Amelia almost looked offended as she stepped away. As Green Arrow covered his mouth with his hand in a weak attempt to stifle his sniggering, Batman explained the situation.

"Because now everyone seems to have gotten their hands on it." He replied, and Amelia's expression flickered with something that could have been shock, anger, confusion, or a combination of all three.

"I didn't give it to them!" She exclaimed, then smiled and grabbed Batman's arm, "You know I never would, Batsy…" None of this was helping Green Arrow, who thought this was all absolutely hilarious. Lily was sniggering as well, but her reaction was more contained.

"If you want I could take Green Arrow and leave you two alone…"

"No!" Batman replied quickly, and Amelia looked at Lily.

"I got this. Go help Jade." She replied, and Lily spared an almost sympathetic look to Batman before hurrying back downstairs. Green Arrow watched her leave, briefly considering following and leaving the two (ha ha) lovebirds alone.

"So…nice place you got here…" Green Arrow still had a grin about a mile wide, and Batman's scowl deepened. He turned his head down to Amelia, who was looking up at him like a lovesick puppy.

"Well then where's Krank?" Batman asked, and Amelia blinked, the smile wiped from her face.

"Um…I don't knoooow…" Amelia replied, obviously lying as she stepped back towards the sofa, arms behind her back.

"Amelia…" Batman said warningly, and Amelia jumped up on the back of the sofa, kicking her legs.

"Why should I tell you?" She said quickly, and then grinned cheekily, "Sorry, Battykins, trade secret." Green Arrow snorted, almost laughing again when she said 'Battykins'.

"That 'trade secret' might not be so secret anymore, doll." Green Arrow remarked helpfully (helpful for Batman), stepping forward, "If these thugs are getting their hands on your technology, then who knows how many factories might be pouring out the stuff." Amelia frowned, narrowing her eyes at Green Arrow.

"No one else can make Krank Co. tech." She replied flatly, and then shrugged, "Except me, of course."

"Then tell us how to find who's making it." Batman told her. Amelia smiled again, and Green Arrow glanced between them.

"Okay, what's the deal with you two?" He pointed to the two of them, and then back to Amelia, "Is she like another superhero, or…?"

"It's complicated." Amelia giggled. She jumped off the sofa, sauntering back over to Batman.

"How about I help you?" She suggested, leaning against him again, "Find out who's been stealing Cossy's tech?" Batman frowned at her.

"I don't think that-"

"That's a great idea!" Green Arrow cut him off, an absolutely _evil_ idea forming in his head. The look Batman gave him could have struck him dead, but Amelia grinned from ear to ear and giggled again.

"You two are going to have to go downstairs while I change." She looked up at Batman and walked her fingers up his chest, "…Unless you wanna help me get suited up, _Battykins_." Batman didn't reply, only stepping back quickly enough that Amelia fell to the floor.

"We'll be downstairs." Batman had to practically _pull_ Green Arrow after him, who was still grinning. They walked down the stairs in silence until they reached about halfway.

"So, should I tell Diana you're cheating on her?"

"You are a horrible human being." Batman replied flatly. They reached the bottom of the stairs, where Lily was pretending to be busy at the counter while Jade was counting the money in the register. Batman waited by one of the shelves, while Green Arrow walked over to the counter, leaning against it.

"How long has that been going on?" He jerked a thumb towards the stairs, and Lily chuckled.

" _Ages_." Lily put down a pile of books on the counter, "I swear that girl has absolutely no taste." Jade said something in Russian, and Lily's jaw dropped as she looked at her, offended.

"Shut up Jade! Don't act like _you're_ any better!"

Jade glanced at Lily, and then placed a small stack of dollar bills into the register drawer before slamming it shut.

"Is she going with you or not?" Jade looked at the two superheroes through her long black hair. Before either of them could answer, a giggling came from upstairs. Amelia literally slid down the banister, jumping off at the end. She had changed into a yellow and black striped long-sleeve shirt under a tight-fitting bubblegum purple t-shirt, light blue denim shorts over black tights, light purple boots, and with yellow utility belts across her waist and criss-crossing across her chest. Instead of her pink glasses, she had some sort of high-tech black and red visor across her eyes.

"This is going to be so boss!" Amelia exclaimed, and then bowed, "Techno is at your service."

"Techno?" Green Arrow questioned, and Amelia nodded.

"'Techie' was taken." She replied, and then looked at Batman, "Ready to go, Battykins?" Green Arrow smiled, and Jade wrinkled her nose and said 'Battykins' in an extremely high-pitched voice. Amelia stuck her tongue out at her before hugging Batman's arm tightly, then pulling him towards the exit.

"I want that love spell on my console when I get back!" She called back to Jade when they were almost out the door, and Green Arrow sniggered again. He tipped his cap to Jade and Lily before leaving as well. Once on the sidewalk, Amelia let go of Batman's arm and pulled out a giant yellow disc. She jumped onto it and flew up into the air, leaving Batman and Green Arrow on the ground.

"Techno, huh?" Green Arrow looked up at the woman on the yellow disc, then at Batman, who gave the equivalent of a shrug.

"Amelia Beauregard. She worked at Krank Co. before it was shut down by Wayne Enterprises. She was taught by the Toymaker himself."

 **A/N: Ta da! And I do _not_ mean Toyman, before anyone tries to grill me for that. I'm talking about Cosmo Krank, aka The Toymaker, who was a villain created for the cartoon _The Batman_. He's always been one of my favourites.**


End file.
